Waiting
by simplyshipping
Summary: Arthur returns and finds out what centuries of waiting does to someone.


Merlin was walking along a busy street in London, the year was 2013 and he was just thinking about all the change he'd seen. Thinking about Arthur made his chest ache, it had been so long since his king had left him. Realizing he had begun to well up, Merlin pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and walked into his favorite cafe on the corner of Battersea road. Finding a empty booth he sat and ordered his usual. The pretty blond waitress came over with his drink, her eyes reminded Merlin of Arthurs, he thanked the girl and began to remember the times they had shared, the secret embraces, the stolen kisses. Life had been perfect, Arthur knew about Merlins magic and wasn't bothered by it, in fact sometimes Arthur made 'his sorcerer' perform magic, and there where always times when it helped with the removal of clothing. Merlin remembered how smooth Arthurs voice was, how he always pronounced his name _Mer_lin, when he was annoyed. The way he would say hello, all deep and mysterious when Merlin used to sneak into the kings chambers. Being drawn from his memories Merlin realized he was being spoken to, and it sounded like, snapping his head up, his eyes sparkled as he saw his king and lover stood in front of him with a smirk and one eyebrow raised. "Well _Mer_lin, fancy seeing you here, mind if I join you." Before Arthur had chance to move Merlin had flung himself onto the blong man, crushing their lips together.

"Er Merlin, not in front of people!" Arthur said whilst peeling his servant off him.

"Nahh, people don't give a fuck now a days, love who you wanna love, fuck who you wanna fuck!" Merlin said with a wink as he pulled Arthur into the booth.

"Really, fuck who you want to fuck." Arthur said, one eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his lips.

"What are you doing here Arthur?"

"I was found at the side of a lake when I was 11, a lovely family took me in, helped me, but when I got to 14 I started to have dreams and flashbacks, like I was remembering times when I had been alive, and you where always there, helping me, saving me, loving me. And for the past 6 years I have tried to find you, so here I am!"

Merlin said nothing, just launched himself onto Arthur again.

"I have missed you so fucking much, do you know how long I've waited?" He said, lips still pressed to Arthurs

"Then you have waited long enough, how far away is your place."  
"Just around the corner."  
"Thank god!"  
Merlin all but ran to his apartment, pulling Arthur along behind him, fumbling to get the key in the lock Arthur snatched the keys off him and did it himself. The second the door was shut their hands where all over each other. Merlin lead the blond man over to the sofa and laid the king down, grinding their hips together. Merlin looked at Arthur then winked, then next thing he knew their clothes had gone and they where both completely naked.  
"God that is helpful!" Arthur said in between moans. He then sat up and twisted so Merlin was now under him, he began to trail the boys pale skin with his tongue, slowly kissing his way down his chest, to his stomach to his hips, then he stopped.  
"Merlin what the fuck are they?" He demanded.  
"I thought you would know what scars are you prat, don't stop."  
"No." Arthur got up and off of the raven haired boy.  
"You will explain to me exactly what they are and where they came from, or I will never touch you again." Arthur knew that what he was saying was impossible, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off his servant. But he had to know. Merlin just looked at the king, eyes dull with pain.  
"Ok, please don't freak, but my cat did them." Merlin said all in one breath.  
"Give me back my clothes, I'm leaving."  
"No, fine. Ok." Merlin said, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.  
"Well, it was about 10 years ago, I got depressed, I thought you where never coming back, that you left me here on my own forever. I began to get suicidal, I cut myself, and burned myself. And several times I attempted to end my life. I'm sorry Arthur but you don't know how it felt. To think you have no one, you see all these people, happy and you know you can't be like them, and I have to hide my magic and I felt like a freak and I thought if you had gone there was no point me even being here so, yeah, my cat." Merlin said opening his eyes to see Arthur sat in the middle of the floor, tears silently streaming down his face.  
"Can I?"  
Merlin held out his arm, Arthur traced the deep scars that lined the tops of his arms, and the deep one that went vertically up his lower arm. Then he put his head down and began to kiss them, every scar separately, and when he had kissed every scar on one arm he moved to the other, and then his hips, and then his thighs.  
"Arthur." Merlin moaned.  
"I am sorry, sorry for leaving you, sorry for making you do this, it's all my fault." Arthur then dropped his head and began to cry, quiet painful sobs. Merlin put his finger under the blond boys chin.  
"Look at me Arthur, I here now ok, that's all that matters, we are here, together, I'm sorry."  
Arthur then looked up at the Irish boy, eyes filled with lust. They then began kissing, fast and messy, they where desperate and when Merlin pulled a bottle of lube out from under the sofa Arthur was only too happy to oblige. They made love hard and fast, they where desperate and lust filled. Merlin grabbed Arthurs shoulders as he came, gold trails shot out from his finger tips and slid down Arthurs back. That tipped him too far, with one last grunt he came, hard.  
Then they just lay there, Arthur tracing the scars up Merlins arm.  
"How does it feel when I do that?" Merlin asked.  
"Do what?"  
"You know, the weird magic trail thing, I don't do it on purpose, it just happens." Merlin said, the tops of his ears going red.  
"It feels like you are caressing me, everywhere at once, it is one of the best feelings in the world. Do you know what the best is?" Arthur said looking down to Merlin, who just shook his head.  
"Waking up next to you." Arthur said leaning down and kissing him again.

And then they drifted off into peaceful nothingness.


End file.
